unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 003
Synopsis It was night and the Ten Benchwarmers were discussing with each other their plan on their chosen target; Charlotte. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange. Charlotte becomes irritated at Raishin and commands Sigmund to attack. The crowd of students, seeing Charlotte having become serious, began to run away from the scene. In the midst of their commotion were the Ten Benchwarmers who were beginning to make their move. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball, evading it instead. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast dashed into the area and charged in at Sigmund. Charlotte then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up into the air and crushed Armored Knight with his foot. He then smacked away the other two automata, sending both crashing down to the ground. Charlotte accused Raishin of having had hidden a support within the crowd of students to have them surprise attack her and then mocked him. Raishin was about to clear himself when he suddenly sensed the attackers of still being around, warning Charlotte. Undine suddenly appeared from within the crowd and fired spears of water at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, Jack Frost then fired an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge, but the water on the ground from Undine’s earlier attack had frozen. Harpy suddenly attacked from above, firing a gale at Sigmund, hitting his wing. Sigmund lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. Golem appeared and grabbed onto Sigmund’s wing, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air, charging towards Sigmund. Yaya then caught it. As soon as Charlotte realized what had happened, she became furious at Raishin and complained to him, but the Ten Benchwarmers’ leader suddenly interposed, appearing from amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. He asked Raishin why he was interfering with him. Raishin answered that Charlotte is his prey, explaining that he will not be tolerating anyone who tries taking it away. The Ten Benchwarmers’ leader then proposed to Raishin that they work together, but Raishin swiftly refused. As the Ten Benchwarmers’ leader tried persuading Raishin, Witch fired a fireball at Raishin, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire. In the midst of the crowd of students, a member of the Ten Benchwarmers, beside Witch, rejoiced in triumph, remarking a mock at Raishin. Raishin, having had been covered by Yaya, suddenly appeared from within the smoke completely unharmed, surprising the Ten Benchwarmers’ leader and Charlotte. Raishin then commanded Yaya. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick at Witch’s jaw, crushing her. Another member of the Ten Benchwarmers then commanded Golem. Yaya kicked Golem, sending it crashing away. The crowd of students was abuzz at Raishin, causing the Ten Benchwarmers’ leader to be unnerved. He then commanded his group to crush Raishin instead. The Ten Benchwarmers’ automata charged in at Raishin. Raishin then commanded Yaya. Adapted From Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Akabane Raishin * Yaya New Characters * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Six-legged Beast * Barefooted Girl * Armored Knight * Undine * Jack Frost * Harpy * Golem * Morning Star Wielder * Witch * Dark Brown-haired Boy Abilities New Abilities * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch Magic Circuit * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuit * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armored Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street New Locations Foreshadows Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Quotes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters